


While you're sleeping

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Moments of Spideypool [13]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter spends a restless night next to Wade, who's once again haunted by his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While you're sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Some more feels for today =) Just started reading another set of Deadpool comics (in english) and I'm just madly in love with the guy XD 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy today's chap and I'll go back to working on the next big thing ;)

He wasn’t quite sure what woke him up, because when Peter opened his eyes in the dead of the night, everything was calm. There was even a little breeze coming through the open window and moving the curtains - a nice difference to the hot day they were having. 

The young man stretched and decided to get rid of his tank top, continuing the night in only his shorts. Wade, on the other hand, had gone to bed naked and was now hugging the pillow tightly while snoring lightly on his belly.  
Peter layed back onto his own pillow and watched his boyfriend sleepily, enjoying to see him so content and relaxed, not holding back or hiding from anything.

But just as Peter was ready to slip into sleep again, the Merc stirred next to him, started to twitch and mumble. Immediately Peter’s hand shot forward, but he didn’t yet touch, didn’t want to wake him up in a possible bad dream, which his brain might even not be able to escape when awake.  
After a minute of moving around, Wade got louder and his scrunched up expression said he was in pain.  
“Oh God ...” he sighed and Peter carefully sat up, unsure of what to do. “No ... no ... nonono, please, don’t ... no ... it hurts ... ow ... no no no ow ow!” the older man whined his fingers crumpled up the pillow under his head, his whole body shaking.  
“Wade,” Peter called out softly and touched a scarred shoulder, but got no response but a jolt of the Merc’s body.

“It hurts! It hurts!” he shouted now and Peter tried again to call out to him, but he was caught up too deeply in his nightmare. Peter felt hurt just watching how much Wade suffered even in his sleep, then the older man started to make pitiful little noised and sobs.  
Peter felt his heart sink when he saw a tear run down Wade’s scarred face in the dim light. His own eyes started to burn and he scooted up closer to his boyfriend, before carefully shoving an arm under him.  
“Help me ... help me, please ...” Wade whispered, absolute and bone deep despair and fear in his voice.  
“I’m here, sshhh, I’m here for you,” Peter whispered back, as calm as possible, while cuddling closer to Wade. He didn’t want to move the other man just like that, he still feared to wake him up and have him lash out or go into a panic.

His heart pounded with nerves as he took the muscular body in his arms and cautiously put one hand onto the bald head.  
“I’m here, Wade, I’m here,” he repeated over the Merc’s constant sleepy babble. “It’s all good, you’re safe, I’ve got you.”  
“Petey ... help me ... oh god, it hurts ...” he mumbled back, chest heaving with fear and little sobs escaping the chapped lips. Peter slowly pulled Wade’s head towards his chest until it rested over his heart, hoping his heartbeat would somehow make it into the older man’s dream.  
“I’ll help you, Honey. I love you, sshhh, sshhhh, it’s all good.” 

They continued like that, Wade crying and Peter holding and calming him, until the sun turned the sky pink. Peter’s eyes felt heavy and irritated with the lack of sleep, but he couldn’t have been happier when Wade finally calmed down and drifted back down into sleep. 

The two of them didn’t manage to get up until the afternoon, but then Wade didn’t remember anything of the night, and Peter didn’t intend to ever tell him, happy that the dreams couldn’t also haunt his waking hours.  
Instead, he focused on making the Merc laugh as much as possible, which ended in them playing the silliest computer games and cracking up over bad lipsync, graphics and glitches.


End file.
